powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Digital Form
Digital Form is the ability that allows the user to take the form of Data '''allowing the user to possess or interact with electronic objects. Artificial intelligence life-forms such as robots, machines and androids and multi-agent programs/stystems are normally ''made ''of this ability. A sub-power of Bionic Physiology. Also Called *Data Mimicry *Cyber Body *Digital Mimicry *Digital Conversion *Data Form *Data Conversion Capability The User's body (or in other cases a technopath's mind) is composed of '''Software Programs/Cyber Data/Digital Memory, '''allowing the user to interact with objects such as machines, robots, computers and other devices such as cars, phones, refrigerators or any other object that runs on electricity. If the user has no physical body at all, then the user can use data to project as any form desired. They can also possess or control military machines/alien technology making them all the more dangerous. If the user comes into contact with nano-technology they can become all the more powerful by possessing it and effectively have a physical body which they can control at will. Usages *Having no physical body, User is immune to physical harm and attacks *User can '''Digitize: converting matter into data and information *User can interact or possess computers, machines or objects running on electricity *User's are non-corporal thus allowing them to achieve several feats such as flight , intangibility , invisibility and self-sustenance *User can gain corporal form by either projecting or solidyfiying their data form into anything they desire *If User gains corporal form with nano-technology User gains the powers of Shapeshifting, Reactive Adaptation, Teleportation, Enhanced Strength,Mental Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Mind Control, Metal Mimicry, Weapon Manipulation, Self-Sustenance Possession as well as many other abilities. *Data Form can be immortal *Data form typically enables Electrical Transportation. *User with nano-technological body can potentially replicate any superpower by absorbing information Weaknesses *A Technopath may be able to eliminate the Digital Form of the user which may result in death unless the user is a technopath *A person with Electrical Manipulation or Magnetism Manipulation can destroy the user's Digital Form *User's Digital Form can be negated with another advanced technology *Risks attack from electromagnetic pulse while in digital form. *Can be a problem if someone is taken from the modern world, i.e. taken to where comupter and gadgets aren't around. Associations May accompany or be accompanied by Electrical Mimicry, Bionic Physiology and Technology Manipulation. Galley 1hfalj0KO5QMvyhz4pecib.jpg|RepliCarter (Staegate SG-1) turns her hand into a sword and kills her target after gaining the target's information. 405px-Brainiac.jpg|Brainiac's digital form is inside a created robotic body 405px-Luthoriac.jpg|Brainiac Lex Luthor fusion assimilate nano-technology and plots to digitize the entire universe Known Users *﻿Brainiac (DC Comics) *Lex Luthor/Brainiac fusion (Justice League Unlimited) *Digimons (Digimon) *D-Reaper (Digimon Tamers) *The Replicators (Stargate SG-1) *Replicator Samantha Carter (Stargate SG1) *Porygon family (Pokémon) *Net Navis (Megaman Battle Network) *Rex Salazar (Generator Rex) *Nanites (Generator Rex) *Zag-RS (Generator Rex) *X.A.N.A. (Code: LYOKO) *Marabounta (Code: LYOKO) *Anyone who has been virtualized onto Lyoko (Code: LYOKO) *Richie Foley/Gear (Static Shock) *Virgil Hawkins/Static (Static Shock-due to his electrokinetic capabilties) *Barry Sterling/Kilohertz (Mutant X) *Phantom Virus (Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase) *Agents (The Matrix) *NICOLE (Sonic the Hedgehog) *ADAM (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Viral (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fast Forward) *[http://bluehog.sonicworld.net/main.php?page=fancharacters&id=1&rating=normal&index= Bluehog (Sonic the Hedgehog fanon)] Category:Powers Category:Elemental Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers